The Chocolate Bar
by SeraphHT
Summary: Ghost wants a piece Soap's chocolate bar, but the latter refuses to give it to him. What will Ghost do to get past Soap's stubbornness? (Slash, One-shot)


Soap unwrapped the plastic around the delicious-looking chocolate bar, being careful not to press too hard. He found the edible snack abandoned on a table near the cafeteria, and, him being Soap MacTavish—how could he be cruel enough to leave it uneaten?

As he peeled off the wrapper, he licked his lips. It was almost melted—the rectangular shape was no more and the chocolate stuck to the wrapper. It stretched as he pulled, and the Scot licked a generous part of it from the plastic. He nodded in approval, humming as he savoured the taste.

He continued to eat, looking around furtively. The captain was alone inside the recreation room, away from the others who were either training or sleeping elsewhere. Chocolate was always Soap's guilty pleasure, but nobody knew, of course.

The chocolate was down to only two of five parts when Ghost unexpectedly entered. Soap jumped, startled, but relaxed when he saw it was simply him. Relaxing back into the couch, Ghost drew near.

"Is that chocolate?" The lieutenant smirked underneath his mask, amused. He plopped down next to his captain.

"Aye." Soap's reply was muffled from the chewy, sticky substance in his mouth.

There was some silence between them. Ghost coughed, whereas Soap raised an eyebrow at him and proceeded to devour one of the remaining two parts of the bar.

Ghost asked impatiently. "Aren't you going to offer some to me, mate?"

The captain remained silent for a while, his lips slowly curving upwards into a cheeky smirk. "Nope."

"At least give me the last part, captain," Simon Riley was relentless.

"Nope, I found it first, Ghost. It's mine. _All of it_."

Removing the balaclava and eyewear, Ghost raised a dark eyebrow. "Don't have to be so stingy, you old man."

"We're only six years apart, Ghost," Soap retorted with irritation, before he returned to his smug expression and leaned back against the couch with folded arms. "I'm not being stingy. I'm just defending what's rightfully mine."

"Come on."

"Nope. You'll have to _make _me give it to you."

"You might regret those words, sir," Ghost's lips curved into a smirk which sent tingles throughout Soap's body.

"Oh really?" The Scot raised an eyebrow, pretending to be unimpressed. "Let's see what you've got."

"I can't do it, captain, you might hate me for it," The younger man sighed. It was a long, exasperated and desperate sigh.

"I won't," was the promise presented before him.

Ghost remained stationary and eyed his captain skeptically. Soap returned the suspicious gaze, immediately noting Ghost's eyes. They were a gentle shade of azure, mixed with a fierce stroke of ocean blue that hinted the ferocity buried within its owner. The pair glinted with the way the light hit his face, which altogether made the lieutenant extremely attractive.

"You can take your time, Ghost," Soap lifted the last part of the bar to his mouth, licking his lips. "But this chocolate won't be waiting for you."

"Go ahead, sir," A grim smile played on his face. "You'll see my reaction to that."

Soap shrugged and put the last piece of chocolate into his mouth, his tongue pressing the soft edible into his mouth, the delicious taste pervading him with relief and joy. With amusement glistening in his own eyes, the captain turned with a smirk to Ghost.

The younger man had a grin on his face. "Okay, sir."

Before Soap can question him about the blank and meaningless words, two strong hands cupped both his cheeks and pulled him forward. Ghost's damp lips crashed against his own, coming in contact into a rough kiss.

Caught off guard, Soap was completely under Ghost's mercy. His tongue passed through and violated the other's sticky, chocolate-filled mouth, picking up as much chocolate as he could collect. The tongue met with Soap's, rubbing against it like some greedy monster trying to savage as much as it could.

Recovering from the shock, Soap groaned and his eyes rolled back. The hum caused by his groan tickled Ghost's tongue, the vibrations causing him to pull back. But he didn't retreat far—even as the kiss broke off, they could still feel each other's breaths as they inhaled deeply.

A thin string of saliva connected their lips; the only proof such a greedy kiss had ever taken place between them.

Licking his lips, Ghost smirked. "That was really tasty, sir."

"Sneaky little muppet," Soap muttered, looking away.

At that time, the door to the room creaked open and Roach's head popped in.

"Hey," He smiled weakly. "Have you seen my chocolate bar?"

Soap's and Ghost's eyes met. With a sheepish smirk stretching across his face, Soap shrugged his shoulders. "I haven't, mate, sorry. Try asking Price—that man would kill for a bar of chocolate."

Ghost snickered as Roach looked at his captain in bewilderment. The young sargeant muttered something about not knowing Price's chocolate habit and disappeared, closing the door behind him.

"It was _Roach's _bar!" Ghost snapped, looking at the other accusingly. "You said it was yours!"

Soap chuckled. "Poor lad. Who told him to leave the bloody thing lying around for everybody to see? Might as well take it than have somebody else do it."

Silence settled between them as their eyes met, an idea taking root in their minds but neither having the courage to speak. On an impulse, Ghost smirked, and this somehow urged Soap to smirk as well.

"You're a bloody good kisser, Ghost." Soap hinted, sounding obviously naughty.

Ghost extended a hand and clamped it on Soap's shoulder, grinning like an idiot as they leaned forward. Their lips came together into a soft kiss, which was entirely divergent to the preceeding one.

However, the gentle moment didn't last long. Ghost pushed forward, forcing Soap to lean back—and soon, Ghost was on top of his captain, pushing his tongue down the Scot's throat as he enjoyed the low moans sounding from Soap's chest.

"Captain Price said he saw _you _take the—"

Both Ghost and Soap turned to the door, only to see Roach frozen in his tracks, blushing like a madman.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_I had several problems writing this. At first it was intended to be Soap/Roach, but having the choc bar to belong to Ghost wasn't plausible, is it? xD Then I thought of Roach/Ghost, but then with Soap walking in on them I feared it would be too similar to my other fic, _**The Laptop. **_So I settled on Soap/Ghost._

_Sorry the ending was lame. I had no other way to end it xD Roach is adorable btw._


End file.
